Ask the Soul Eater Characters!
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: Welcome to my first Ask Fic! The cast of Soul Eater has come for the soul purpose of answering your every question, and commenting on your every thought! Well? What are you waiting for? ASK AWAY! Rated T for some inappropriate content that may occur... A new chapter will be posted every day! (If I get enough asks!)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Why hello my friends! I thought that I'd share some short poetry with yo-**

**Every Soul Eater character ever mentioned: NO.**

**Me:**

**Them:**

**Me:**

**Them:**

**Me: ...How did you get here?...**

_**AFTER A LOT OF BORING AND CONFUSING EXPLANATION...**_

**Me: So... me and everyone else here agreed to answer some questions! Isn't that right?**

**Maka: Sure!**

**Soul: I'm cool with it...**

**Black Star: I'm OBVIOUSLY going to get the most asks! *Points to self proudly***

**Death the Kid: *Irk Mark* Your house is asymmetrical... I can't concentrate in this imperfection.**

**Me: You can fix it to your liking, Kid...**

**Kid: Fine with me... *Reorganizes house***

**Me: Anyway, ask away! Post your asks in the review section! REMEMBER: The whole crew's here!**

**Stein: You'd be interesting to experiment on...Mr. 0-San...**

**Me: ….**

_**ENJOY! ASK TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!**_


	2. WowThat was quick

**Sorry for posting a chapter so early, but I was on a roll and I already got three reviews! *squees***

TigerNinja16:

_Maka, how did you and Soul meet? _

_**Maka:**_**Oh, well... I had heard quite a lot about him...**

_**Soul:**_** She barged in on my piano-practice...**

_**Maka:**_** Well...I guess you could say tha-**

_**Soul:**_** She just walked in the door without any clarification on who she even was...**

_**Maka:**_** I WAS YOUNG AND NAIVE, OK?**

_**Soul:**_** *thinks* I guess I did look pretty cool in that itchy suit.**

_**Me: **_**You know, the subbed version of the anime actually explained how they met...**

_**Everyone:**_** *awkward pause***

_**Kid**_**: What do you mean by "Anime?"**

_**Me:**_** *shocked face* N-Nothing...NEXT QUESTION!**

Kit Raven:

_Soul: Worlds desire? _

_**Soul:**_** ...Eh?...**

_**Maka:**_** I read a book called, "The World's Desire" once...Is that what your talking about?**

_**Everyone:**_** *Question marks pop out of heads***

**Soul: Well...If you are asking what I think the world's desire IS, I think it may be to be the coolest thing in the universe.**

_**Tsubaki:**_** *sweatdrops* That's your desire...**

_**Me:**_** I apologize if we misread your question...All of us are dumb here**

_**Everyone:**_** *hits me on head* HEY!**

HAPPY!:

Dear Death the Kid: Why don't you just pour black dye into your hair? Then it'll be symmetrical.

Dear Soul: I think you're cool!

_**Kid: **_**Well I...*jaw drops* I...**

_**Liz:**_** We don't have hair dye here, Kid...**

_**Kid:**_** *runs around trying to find some***

_**Soul: **_**Thanks...I think you're cool too...****_Happy..._**

_**Patty: ***_**giggles at name***

_**Kid: ***_**comes back screaming in pain***

* * *

_**Me: **_**I think he found my black shoe polish...**

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH! Keep the asks coming! XD**


	3. Onwards!

**Hello! Hello! Time for two more asks! Yay!**

Agerfinkle:

_Soul- why are you so obsessed with the word cool?  
2\. Kid- why are you obsessed with symmetry?  
3\. Joe Buttataki- why are you obsessed with Uncle Bob's coffee?  
4\. Spirit- do you do anything these days besides flirt with different women?_

_**Soul: **_**I think the word ****_cool_ is really cool...that's why I use it...because I'M cool.**

_**Maka:**_** I think we need to keep track of how many times you say ****_cool_ a day.**

_**Soul: ***_**sweatdrop* Oi, oi...**

_**Kid:**_** Symmetry is the greatest, most perfect substance in all of creation..*rants on and on and on***

_**Tsubaki: **_**Have some dignity, maniac! *hits Kid over head***

_**Joe:**_** I only drink the best coffee, and Uncle Bob's is by far the best *sips coffee***

_**Spirit: **_**Yes! Sometimes I flirt with the same women!*hearts appear in eyes***

_**Maka: **_***Maka chops***

_**Spirit: **_**MAAKAA! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

_**Soul: **_**Too bad you didn't ask why Maka is obsessed with violence...**

_**Me:**_** Everyone wants to know that...**

Pumpkin:

_Medusa: Do you eat mice? (Snake witch you know)  
Stein: How did you get the screw in your head? _

_**Everyone:**_** …..Pumpkin...?**

_**Soul:**_** Blair?**

_**Me: **_**I don't think so...**

***awkward pause***

_**Medusa:**_** *evil stare* Who told you? I must erase this fact from your head...**

_**Stein:**_** *holds her down* Um...I myself forgot how...**

_**Spirit:**_** I think it was one of his first experiments...**

_**Stein:**_** *holding the squirming Medusa* Ah! Yes! I wanted to concentrate better, so I thought an oversized screw in my head would help me focus! *creepy smile***

_**Me:**_** …**

_**Maka**_**: Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head, Stein-Sensei...**

_**Kid**_**:*twitches* Why couldn't you have made the screw more symmetrical?**

**Thanks for the attention! This has been fun!**

_**Everyone:**_** Who are you talking to?**

**Uh...**


	4. Has Medusa Snapped!

**WAHOO! Let's continue with THREE more questions!**

Blackstargod2:

_Black star and tsubaki do,you have feelings for,each other _

_**Blackstar &amp; Tsubaki:**_** *look at each other disgustingly***

_**All the kids and Death, minus Kid: **_**Blackstar and Tsubaki, sitting in a tree...**

_**Kid:**_** Oi, you too?**

_**Tsubaki:**_** He's my meister...*shrugs* That's all...**

_**Black Star:**_** *sticks out tongue* That's really gross...*retching noises***

_**Maka:**_** Awwww, you two are ****_perfect_ for each other! *rosy cheeks***

_**Black Star:**_** I'm sure you and Soul would make an even better couple! *rolls on floor laughing***

_**Maka &amp; Soul: **_***look at each other embarrassingly***

_**Kid: **_***sighs* Well, the topic was bound to be asked sooner or later...**

_**Black Star:**_** Awesome name by the way...I AM a god after all! *beams***

_**Me**_**: Yeah...you are...*rolls eyes***

Samaurai538:

_Medusa: Do you still wear bloomers? _

_Everyone: What do you think of this? /watch?v=cqHQPUE42_w _

**_Medusa:_ *eyes pop out of sockets* **

**_Nearly everyone: _*laughs really REALLY hard***

**_Spirit:_ *rants about how cute bloomers are***

**_Medusa:_ HOW DARE YOU EMBARASS ME THIS WAY!**

**_Chrona:_ I-I don't know how to deal with this...**

**_Soul:_ Cool bloomers...*starts chuckling***

**_Medusa:_ NO! I DON'T WEAR THEM! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!**

**_Death:_ *shinigami chop* Hey, she deserved it!**

**_Everyone: _*calms down for next question***

agarfinkle:

_Here are some more:  
1\. Patty- why did you turn your written exam into a giraffe?  
2\. Sid- how did you discover that Soul had cheat sheets all over his body?  
3\. Medusa- who was Crona's father?  
4\. Excalibur- how was King Arthur able to put up with you? _

**_Patty:_ Because! Giraffes are better than dumb exams! *smiles hugely***

**_Sid:_ Well, I was a very observant man before I died...**

**_Medusa: _*still recovering from previous question* I don't know! I was very flamboyant in my youth!**

**_Crona:_ You mean...You don't even know who my dad is?**

**_Medusa:_ No...Why would you what to know?**

**_Crona: _I don't know how to deal with this...**

**_Excalibur:_ FOOL! You should be asking how I put up with HIM! **

**_Everyone:_ *sweatdrop* No...the question's right...**

**Thanks for all the asks! Keep them coming! **

**_Medusa:_ *emo corner from bloomer question***

**_Everyone:_ ….**

**_Medusa:_ *snaps and starts attacking everyone***

**_Everyone: _AAAAAGH!**

**_Me:_ Quick! We need three different asks saying MEDUSA NO ATTACKING! Keep asking, but add that somewhere or we're doomed!**

**_Everyone: _*running around in circles* **


	5. The Confusion of Crona's Gender

_**Ouch! *rubs head* Medusa's fighting hard! Well...Let's continue!**_

Dango:

Ragnarok: What would you do for 15 pieces of candy?  
Kid: How can you deal with your father not being symmetrical?  
Medusa: No Attacking Medusa! And tell us why you bit Stein after your fight? Hope you brushed your teeth...

**_Ragnarok:_ CANDY!**

**_Crona:_ …**

**_Ragnarok:_ ANYTHING!**

**_Crona:_...**

**_Kid:_ He's my dad...I have to put up with his flaws...*twitches***

**_Medusa:_ *still attacking, but less tough* I bit him because he tasted good...**

**E_veryone:_ 0.0**

**_Stein: _Wut?**

**M_edusa: _One of his stupid experiments made him taste like mice...So I bit him...**

**_Ragnorok:_ DOES HE TASTE LIKE CANDY?!**

**_Medusa:_ ...I just said mice...**

Kuroi Uso:

crona : what your gender?

**Crona: ….**

**_Everyone:_ *looks at Crona***

**_Crona: _*whispers* Do I look like a girl to you?**

**_Soul:_ Um...**

**_Tsubaki: _Well...**

**_Me:_ *cough***

**_Crona: _It's my hair...Isn't it?**

**_Everyone:_ Yeah...That must be it...**

Acidic Breeze:

Because you brought this up and I had to ask..  
Soul and Maka What are your feelings for each other?  
I know that there is something  
-wiggles eyebrows- :3

**_Everyone:_ *looks at Soul &amp; Maka eagerly***

**_Soul:_ *coughs nervously***

**_Maka:_ Well...**

**_Soul_: She's a cool girl but...**

**_Maka:_ We're not...**

**_Everyone else:_ Aw, c'mon, we all know it's true!**

**_Maka_: We respect each other...**

**_Soul_: That's it...There's no... There's no...**

**_Maka:_ *ahem***

**_Everyone:_ *smirks* Sure...**

Renegade 4 life:

Lord Death, what do u look like behind that mask?  
Crona, are u a boy or girl?  
Maka, why aren't u mad at your mother for leaving u behind with your papa to do Death knows what?

**_Crona:_ ….**

**_Everyone: _*bursts out laughing***

**_Crona_: I-I don't understand why nobody thinks I'm a boy...**

**_Ragnorok:_ *noogies Crona***

**_Medusa: _*steam comes out ears***

**_Death:_ Oh! That's classified information! Quite classified!**

**_Kid:_ I don't even know...I think that's his real face...**

**_Death:_ Naw...I just like it! So I never take it off!**

**_Maka:_ *still blushing from last question* Because she's a great, solid, strong indivisual who probably didn't want to involve me in her dangerous missions...**

**_Spirit: _Oi! What's wrong with me?!**

**_Maka:_ *rolls eyes* **

**_Crona:_ *emo corner* ….Why do I have pink hair?...I look like a girl...**

_**Oh well! We got one "Medusa no attacking!" But Death "death chopped" her so we're good again! **_

_**Medusa: *unconsiouss on floor***_

_**Me: THANKIES FOR ALL THE ASKS! **_


	6. Maka and Kid Tied for the Prize!

**~HOLY BOJINGLES! I leave to go to school and come back with THIS! I'm starting to rethink this! (yeah...no)~XD**

**Well, it seems that Crona has recovered from his recent depression...SO LET'S CONTINUE! *confetti* *sparkles***

BlackButlerFan13_:

_Love this fanfic!  
Maka: I know what it's like to have a father like... him.*looks in Spirit's direction*. Question: You know that lingerie you got for passing for your exam? Well, did you know that Soul kept it and is wearing it under his clothes? Also, have the boys ever accidentally peeked in on you while you were in the shower it changing. And can you ask your dad to give back my bra. I can't help it if I'm a 42C *all boys in audience nosebleed* I'M 14 YOU PERVERT, FLIRT WITH SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE!Thanks.  
Soul: 3 words: King of Awesomeness *cues dramatic applause and fangirl screams* Question: Would you hug my friend, Sylvia. Mental note: She's a major Soul fangirl and she's only 4'8.  
Crona: Your so kawaii! Question: Do you have a crush on anyone?  
Everyone: Name your favorite Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) character. Thanks!  
Sincerely,  
BlackButlerFan13_ _

_**Me: *blushes* Awww...Thanks...**_

_**Maka: *goggles at her gianormus question* Um...give me a minute to read this...**_

_**Crona: Um...thank you...um...No...**_

_**Everyone: Aw c'mon, nobody?**_

_**Crona: …..No...**_

_**Everyone: *pouty face***_

_**Soul: Sure... *hugs Sylvia from screen* Glad you think I'm cool...**_

_**Maka: Ok...Finished! **_

_**Everyone: *reads it and boys get nosebleeds***_

_**Spirit: *recovers* OI! What is BlackButlerFan13-Sama **_**inplying about me?!**

**Maka: *ignores* Soul, is that true? (And dad...You've got 5 seconds to give the bra back...)**

**Soul: *recovers from nosebleed and blushes* Uh...No...She made that up...**

**Maka: Ok... *realizes Spirit didn't give it back yet and Maka Chops***

**Spirit: I WAS GOING TO! *rubs head***

**Maka: Yeah...but they didn't stay very long...**

**Soul: That's 'cause she's flat chested...**

**Maka: *chops Soul too***

**Me: ONWARDS!**

morganville101

Excalibur: Why do you call everyone a fool, i mean its foolish of YOU to believe that everyone is a fool.  
Lady Arachne:So, do you eat flies? And that stuff mosquito gave you, was that wine or blood?  
Maka: Why is your hair a different color in the manga than the anime?  
Tsubaki:How do you deal with Black Star?  
Lord Death:Who's Kid's Mom?

_**Excalibur: I could NEVER be considered a fool! YOU'RE a fool for thinking that I am the fool!Me: *mutters* You're the fool...**_

_**Excalibur: WHAT DID YOU SAY MISSY?!**_

_**Me: Nothing...nothing...**_

_**Arachne: Oh...Unlike Medusa here, I stick to normal food...And that "stuff" was in fact champange...**_

_**Mosquito: Are you quite certain of this fact?**_

_**Arachne: *realizes what he means and starts strangling him* YOU MADE ME DRINK BLOOD YOU MANIAC?**_

_**Maka: *knocks heads together* Haven't you heard of a little thing called Hair Dye?**_

_**Kid: *remebering the one question* WHERE IS IT! TELL ME!**_

_**Maka: I DON"T HAVE ANY! *knocks Kid out too***_

_**Tsubaki: Oh...It's quite easy! I understand that he's really quite a realible friend!**_

_**Black Star: What do you mean?! *points at sky* I AM BLACK STAR! OF COURSE I AM REALIBLE! **_

_**Death: Oh! He doesn't have a mother! He was created from a fragment of my soul!**_

_**Kid: *rubs head* Yes...That is true...**_

_**Everyone: Huh? *question marks***_

_**Death: ...It's really very quite complicated...**_

_**Me: OK...**_

Agerfinkle:

_Here are some more:  
1\. Lord Death- how skilled are you at playing the mandolin (you randomly play it when Joe is complaining about coffee)?  
2\. Arachne- which form of art are you skilled at (I'm referring to stuff such as drawing, painting, and weaving)? (I'm asking because the Greek mythology character you're named after, Arachne, was a skilled weaver who challenged Athena to a weaving contest. However, her finished tapestry made of the gods and she was turned into a spider as punishment)  
3\. Stein- whose idea was it to have Black Star pinned to the chalk board during the written exam?  
4\. Mosquito- what is your favorite type of blood to drink? _

**Me: HEY! It's agarfinkle again! *rushes over and hugz***

**Everyone: Uh...*awkward silence***

**Death: Oh! I just kinda tinker on it sometimes!**

**Kid: You do NOT want to hear him play _"Stairway to Heaven"_ on that thing...**

**Death: Oi oi! That hurt!**

**Arachne: I'm a fan of weaving and sewing, but I also like painting!**

**Me: With what?**

**Arachne: Blood. *halo appears***

**Everyone: 0.0**

**Stein: That was a pitch in from MANY people...Mostly me and Maka...**

**Black Star: YOU KNOW THAT HURT DAMN IT!**

**Me: *trying to keep in laughter* **

**Mosquito: I enjoy all types...However I prefer type A.**

**Arachne: That's the type I like to paint with!**

***Ararchne &amp; Mosquito start a conversation* *Everyone else is disgusted and ready for next question***

Nero Bianco:

Kim and Jacqueline. Do you two you know... like each other more than friends  
*mischievous smile*. This question goes to everyone of the main group but can only refer to one of them. Who is the coolest, strongest, most symmetrical, smartest, and best looking one of the group?

_**(Mr. 0-San: I'm not very good at writing Kim &amp; Jackie, so bear with me...:3)**_

**Kim &amp; Jackie: B-but...we're both-**

**Me: Shhhh...**

**K &amp; J: But-**

**Me: Just go with it...**

**K&amp;J: …**

**Me: That kinda stuff's normal around here...**

**K&amp;J: ..Ok? No...**

**Soul: I think Maka's the coolest...though she's flat-chested...**

**Maka: *maka chops***

**Soul: *on floor* A-and violent...**

**Death the Kid: Um...Maka seems to be the only one out of the group...so I guess her...**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Maka's already got two points?**

**Maka: *beaming* Tsubaki! No argument!**

**Black Star: The most strongest...IS ME!**

**Me: You can't vote for yourself Black Star...**

**Black Star: *pouts* That's lame...Fine! I go with Kid!**

**Kid: *raises two peace signs nonchalantly* **

**Tsubaki: Um...I guess I choose the best looking? *looks around* I can't decide! It's too hard!**

**Me: You have to...**

**Tsubaki: Ok...*thinks* I choose Kid, because he's always so tidy..**

**Kid: *faint smile***

**Me: *dies of fangirl***

**Everyone: ?**

**Maka: *pouts* Awwwww...I'm tied with Kid...**

Animewolf11:

how come freed is an immortal werewolf  
why is eruka so obsessed with frogs  
what is up with blair fighting the mouse woman and examining each others boobs

**Free: I was born to the Immortal clan...And born a werewolf...so...yeah...**

**Me: He's not really sure...:P**

**Eruka: You would be surprised at how interesting frogs really are, once you become one!**

**Blair: Nya~ *licks paw* I have to check out boobs before I eat anyone! ~nya**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: She's not really sure either...**

**Gah! Why'd Word have to make this so hard!**

**Anyway! Thanks again for asking! LET'S KEEP THESE ROLLNG IN! *song starts playing* _"They see me rollin', They hatin'."_**

**WHO PLAYED THAT!?**


	7. SOUL CONFESSES?

**An HOUR after I post the last chapter...I get 7 MORE?! WHAT?!**

**Soul: I guess this ask-fic is thought to be really cool by a lot of people...**

**Tsubaki: You should be really grateful!**

**I am...but...FIVE ASKS IN A HOUR!? *passes out***

**Everyone: Oi, oi...You alright?**

morganville101 chapter 6 . 1h ago

Hey! I want a hug too! Morganville 101 returns! oh its Chlo Chan BTW getting tired of typing out my username. But i want Ragnarok to hug me, he's so adorable! I'll give him some candy! *Looks uncomfortable* Uhhh, That came out wrong...  
Maka: Why do you feel insecure about your bra size? I wish mine were that small, 36 D's can be cumbersome. Please, Spirit, no nosebleeds. Grow up.  
Soul: What happened to your first headband!? It was awesome!  
Eruka: Do you actually like Medusa, or do you work for her because of the little snake issue?  
Excalibur: *cackles evilly* Will you sing your song for me?

**Everyone: CHLO CHAN! YAY! *hugz***

**Ragnorok: CANDY!...*hugz super tightly + Noogies* Ok! Give it to me now!**

**Maka: …**

**Every boy except Spirit: *nosebleeds***

**Spirit: *trying REALLY hard to keep in nosebleed to impress Chlo-Chan***

**Maka: Well...I guess it pays off in THAT regard...**

**Soul: I still have it...I just think the new one's cooler...**

**Eruka: *glares at Medusa, who's giving her an evil stare* Oh! I totally like her...She's the greatest person ever! Heh heh...*sweatdrop***

**Excalibur: Alright! Here I go! _EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM! I'M LOOKI-_**

**Everyone: NO STOP IT! WHY CHLO CHAN?! WHY YOU DO DIS TO US!?**

**Excalibur: _I'M GOING TO CALI-_**

**Me: SOMEONE SHOVE HIM BACK INTO THE STONE!**

**Black Star&amp;Kid: *Pick up Excalibur and shove him back***

**Excalibur:_ EX-CALIIII-BURRRRRRR!*_muffled voice***

**Everyone: *sighs in relief***

**TigerNinja16 chapter 6 . 47m ago **

Maka- What's your favorite book?  
Patty- Are you afraid of anything?  
Stein- Who do you want to dissect more, Kid or Medusa?

**Maka: Ummm...*think really hard***

**Black Star: The book of Stupid?**

**Maka: *too absorbed in thinking to Maka Chop Black Star into oblivion***

**Patty: Yes, actually...I'm afraid of BOREDEM! *runs in a happy lala***

**Liz: She's scared of sitting still and focusing...**

**Stein: *thinks along with Maka* *mutters* Well...Kid IS a shinigami...but Medusa is a witch...**

**Medusa: If you even THINK about cutting me up-**

**Stein: Medusa then! *smiles***

**Maka: Romeo and Juliet! No...The Witching Hour! No...**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Let's just skip that question for now...**

**Maka: WAIT! The Dark Side of the Moon! Yeah! That's it!**

**Soul: Wow...she actually did it...**

**Kit Raven chapter 6 . 31m ago **

Soul: If you were stranded on an island with enough food for two people to last until help arrives, who would it be the other person?  
Black*Star: What would happen to you if you can't surpass god?  
Maka: On a guesstimation, how many books have you read?  
Spirit: Would you be able to leave your hands off of women and booze?  
Kid: Out of this group, who would you kiss?  
Liz: For a girls night out, what would you do?  
Lol Have fun answering! Can't wait to find out the answers!  
Kit Raven out! -

**Soul: Maka...**

**Everyone: ….**

**Soul:...**

**Everyone: *creepy smiles***

**Soul: What?**

**Stein: That was quite a quick answer...**

**Soul: *blushes* What? She's my meister!**

**Black Star: You mean to ask "What would you do when I DO surpass God!" Hmmmm...*thinks***

**Me: Answer the question, idiot...**

**Black Star: I'm gonna build an AWESOME throne room!**

**Me: ….he isn't listening...**

**Maka: 3,846,938 and counting!**

**Kid: How the hell do you keep track of that many books?**

**Spirit: No.**

**Maka: *maka chops***

**Spirit: BUT FOR MY SWEET MAKA I WOULD! I'M SORRY! LOVE ME! *clings onto Maka***

**Maka: *shaking leg* Get offa me you weirdo!**

**Kid: …**

**Me: *crosses fingers for him to say me***

**Kid: ...Blair...Naked...**

**Me: *deflates and goes flying around room***

**Everyone:*watches me majestically soar through the air***

**Liz: Oh...Go somewhere safe and uneventful...and safe...**

**Patty: NOPE! WE'RE GOING TO A FLYING VOLCANO WITH LAVA-BEARS TONIGHT!**

**Liz: ...*emo corner* A girl can dream...***

_Bluebell484 chapter 6 . 30m ago _

1\. I suppose this could go to anyone: what kind of classes do you take at the DWMA? And when you're on an assignment, how does that play into you missing school?  
2\. Also up for anyone to answer: You each have you're own apartments or houses that you live in with your partners. Are these provided by the school, like dorms?  
3\. Lord Death, how many death weapons are there?  
4\. What is everyone's ages?

**Maka: Oh! I'll explain that! *rants about homework***

**Soul: Um...Yeah...pretty much...**

**Death: WAAAAYYY too many to count...**

**Maka: And we have math...and reading...**

**Everyone: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Me: *reinflates* Maka's 13, so is Black Star...Tsubaki's 18...Patty's 13, Liz is 15, Kid's, like, 800, and Soul is a teen...That's all I know...**

**Doro-chan chapter 6 . 23m ago **

Hey Soul will you ever ask Maka-chan out? We ALL know you are in love-love with Maka-chan!

**Soul: *blushes* NO QUIT IT WITH THESE QUESTIONS!**

**Maka: *maka chops you***

**Me: You guys are blushing...*wink wink***

**Maka: I'M BLUSHING BECAUSE YOU GUYS KEEP SAYING I'M IN LOVE WITH MY WEAPON!**

**Soul: …**

**Maka: Soul?**

**Everyone: *watches eagerly***

**Soul: Fine...maybe I do think you're more than cool...**

**Everyone: FINALLY! *confetti* *parties with sake***

**Maka: 0.0 What?**

**Me: Ah...Cheers to Doro-Chan! For making Soul confess!**

**Soul: *blushes even heavilier* (if that's a word, which it's not)**

**Bluebell484 chapter 1 . 15m ago **

Oh also, it is actually explained why Kid still has those lines. Because they are apart of his shinigami self, they will always reappear, even though he has tried to dye his hair.

**Me: *hiccups* Oh, hey! It's you again! **

**Kid: *stops plotting to get hair dye***

**Me: I knew that! *falls asleep***

**Kid: NOOOOOOOO! *primal screams***

**Me chapter 6 . 14m ago **

everyone-SING RENOSAUNCE! *eats popcorn*

**Soul: *stops blushing* *puts DJ glasses on***

**Kid: *epically puts on a SYMMETRICAL Micheal Jackson coat***

**Black Star: *taps foot against ground***

**Me: *snores***

**Death: *turns on record player***

**Crona: *breakdances randomly***

Everyone: _**Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga, mune wo sasu nara!...Kotoba yari motto tsuyoi hibiki da ima kikoeru ka!**_

**Death: *dances* *knocks into record player* *breaks it***

**Everyone: *furious look***

_**Soul: Well...Since Mr.0-San is out cold from the sake, I'm taking over...**_

_**Everyone: SOUL LIKES MAKA!**_

_**Soul: *blushes* Oi, stop being perverted ya guys!**_

_**Anyway! *ahem* Mr. 0-San apologizes for the quick chapter...we all hope you're cool with it!**_


	8. Admin Warnings and Tired Authors

_**Hello everyone...I apparently got a warning from da Head Honcho Co Cheezes up at them admin offices...So I shall answer that first before starting...**_

catspats31

_The writing quality is fine, but the following parts of the Content Guidelines is broken:_

_Entries not allowed:  
5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&amp;As, and etc.  
6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._

_Since you TigerNinja16's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM. Please use dialogue similar to: "Eh?" Soul asked. Try to add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor_

**Ok...I understand that I've broken these rules, but what's to say this format erases artistic choice and skill?! Lots of people like this fic BECAUSE it's different and that actually makes it more artistic and amusing than most of the fics I see here! Also, if you're going to judge me on interactive entry, what about all the other "Ask fics" I see around here? I'm sorry, but I'm NOT going to delete all of my hard work and disappoint all my readers who participate in this fic...**

_**Whew! Now that THAT'S out of the way! MORE ASKS YAY! (now I feel like a rebel huehuehue)**_

Doro-chan

_I whistle for u Soul-kun! Now for my next question? Where will you guys have your first date? *pats Soul on the back* Good job Soul-kun. I can't wait for your's and Maka's kids.._

**Soul: *coughs uneasily,***

**Maka: *fuming over in a corner***

**Me: Um...yeah...Maka's not handling this too well...**

**Soul: How about a libra-**

**Maka: *throws book at Soul's head***

**Me: ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY DORO-CHAN! *bowing* FOR ACCOMPLISHING THE IMPOSSIBLE!**

TigerNinja16

_Kid- Why is symmetry such an important thug to have in the world? I, for one, don't see a need for it._

_BlackStar- Why are you always so loud?_

_Ragnarok- You're so adorable! Would you be nice to Crona for a whole day if I have you some candy?_

**Me: HAI! TIGERNINJA16! *waves***

**Kid: Thug?*question marks***

**Me: I think he means (Thing)**

**Kid: Symmetry is the basis for a perfect world...*says his famous speech***

**Stein: That...would be VERY inspiring...**

**Me: ….IF you hadn't repeated it to us a gagilliondiggyton times...**

**Black Star: BECAUSE LOUD IS BIG! AND I'M BIG!**

**Tsubaki: *covers ears***

**Ragnarok: CANDY! *gives Crona a not-as-hard noogie***

**Me: I think he meant actually "Be nice" Not "Less of a bully"**

**Ragnorok: How do I do that?**

**Crona: …..**

agarfinkel

_1\. Mizunes- would you still work for Medusa if you knew that Eruka lied to you (it was Medusa who killed your sister, not the DWMA)?  
2\. Medusa- why did you betray Arachne 800 years ago?  
3\. Kid- during the written exam, why did you spend too much time writing your name?  
4\. Spirit- why are you so fascinated by baby bloomers?_

**Mizune: Say WHAT? *looks angerly at Medusa***

**Medusa: Would you REALLY believe an asker more than me? *innocent eyes***

**Mizune: *nods* Yeah...*looks angerly at agarfinkle* LIAR! *chases around room***

**Medusa: Because she's a nasty little twit! *smiles at Arachne***

**Arachne: *angry face* SAYS YOU THE LITTLE MOUSE EATER! **

***Medusa and Arachne scream profanities at each other...Death *death chops* them***

**Kid: I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that K wasn't perfect...*shudders***

**Me: You should know that he's a Obsessive Compulsive Maniac by now...**

**Kid: *steam* Better than a messy slob like you!**

**Me: *wading through the rathole that is my bedroom* Touche, Kid, Touche...**

**Spirit: *hearts form in eyes* BECAUSE THEY'RE SO KAWAIIIIIII!*faints***

**Maka: *leaves angry corner to Maka Chop dad***

**Medusa: *pulls skirt closer to her***

kuroi uso

_crona : thank to answer question... umm actually i just confused because you sound is like boy but your clothes and your characteristic more #cough#like#cough# girl so dont mad crona, I love you no matter you girl or boy because you so adorable for me!  
kid, soul and black star : what your characteristic girl you like?  
ragnarok : what you like another than food?_

**Crona: ….**

**Everyone: *trying to keep in laughter***

**Stein: Yeah...why do you wear a dress...**

**Crona: ….It's not a dress...And I forgive you Kuroi-Uso-Sama...**

**Kid: Someone symmetrical, and hot...**

**Soul: *looks at Maka* Um...someone cool...I guess...**

**Me: Like Maka? *smirk***

**Maka: *extra-hard maka-chop***

**Me: OW!**

**Black Star: SOMEONE WHO RECOGNISES AND EMBRACES MY COMPLETE AND UTTER AWESOMENESS! *trips* *falls off roof***

**Everyone: *sniggers***

**Ragnarok: Bullying Crona!**

**Me: ….What else...?**

**Ragnorok: *thinks* Um...I like classical music...**

**Soul: *starts playing Piano* *Ragnarok sits on top***

Guest

_Never mind my last remark about soul and maka. YOU TWO ARE A GREAT COUPLE! By the way maka but I have a friend qho would really like to meet u if he got the chance. I THINK HE HAS A CRUSHIE ON U_

**Soul: *blushes***

**Maka: SOUL! *maka chops Soul* STOP BLUSHING! IT'S STUPID!**

**Soul: Hey! *rubs head* That was really uncool! ...*read about "Guest's friend" and gets all protective all of a sudden***

**Maka: *maka chops again* OI! Why were you guarding me?!**

**Soul: *passes out from all the maka chops he has been getting lately***

**Everyone else: Awwwwwww...:3**

**Maka: SHUT UP! *maka chops everyone***

**Me: T-that was unnecessary violent...**

morganville101

_Hey, Its Chlo Chan again! *Maka Chops Spirit* I'm 14 you perv! Anywho, sorry about Excalibur, I've been wanting to do that for so long. Oh, and Soul? I'm already planning you and Maka's wedding!  
Mr.0-San: First question directed towards you! Who in this room do you wanna kiss the most? *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively* Be honest! Mine would be Kiddo here! *rushes to kid*  
Everyone: Who fangirled the most when Soul confessed, excluding me because i had a complete fangirl attack?  
Kid: Have you tried to date both Liz and Patti at the same time? I just wanted to know because of your whole symmetry,*coughs* issue.  
Oh, Ragnarok! I brought jolly ranchers for you! You are the most adorable thing ever! *Crushes Ragnarok in a airless hug*_

**Everyone: *hugs Chlo-Chan***

**Excalibur: *muffled noises coming from stone***

**Spirit: B-but I held it in...*nosebleeds***

**Me: Come on...He nosebleeds from a cat...what do you expect?**

**Blair: *meows***

**Soul: Oh, really? *nervous head-rub***

**Maka: *raises hand for another maka-chop***

**Soul: *shields himself with Spirit**spirit get full-blown angry maka-chop***

**Spirit: OI! *passes out***

**Me: Oh! Yay! As you could PROBABLLY tell from my previous reactions, KID OF COURSE!**

**Everyone: *stares at me in disgust***

**Kid: *does epic wielding move with Liz/Patty and shoots me***

**Me: *dying in happiness***

**Kid: That...Is the most revolting thing I've ever heard...*retches***

**Everyone: Her...*all pointing at my dead body***

**Black Star: I threw up! *gags a little***

**Tsubaki: I thought it was kinda cute!**

**Everyone: ….**

**Kid: Why would I date them? Liz is too much of a scaredy-cat and Patty...**

**Patty: *lala-ing on top of a flying unicorn-spaceship/rainbow***

**Kid: *gags***

**Ragnarok: JOLLY RANCHERS! *hugs Chlo-Chan back***

**Me: NEXT QUESTION!**

**Everyone:**

**Me:**

**Everyone:**

**Me: What?**

**Everyone: ….Nothing...**

jax-naut

_1:to maka if you had a child what would be it's gender and it's name? also who would be the father?  
2:to blackstar how do you feel knowing that you'll be one of 3 characters from the anime getting their own spin-off manga in 2018?(atsushi okubo admited this when i met him at anime con last year)  
3:to maka can you kick soul in the balls for me i don't hate him i just want it to happen  
4:to everyone except medusa have seen screwattack's death battle on youtube and if so how would you feel if medusa was put in a fight against orochimaru from naruto?  
5:to medusa how would your life be if you weren't evil and the DWMA's ally?  
6:to blair since you and chrona are two of my favorite characters from the anime can you make out for about ten minutes?(and you can't say no)  
7:to blackstar did you know that your character was based off of naruto uzumaki?  
8:to soul do you like crush 40 if so can you sing live and learn from sonic adventure 2?  
9:(evil laughter) to kid cut your finger-nails off ALL OF THEM BUT ONE!  
10:to maka:i know what it's like having a dad that you don't consider as a dad but i want you to hug him and tell him that you love him my dad maybe an over-bearing jerk but he's still my dad  
11:to liz play five nights at freddy's(EVIL LAUGHTER!)  
12:to patty sing the hamster song  
13:to stein have you ever built a time-machine?  
14:to sid why do you have such large teeth! also have you ever eaten brains?  
15:to tsubaki please kiss blackstar  
16: to chrona y u so bad-ass?  
17:to everyone favorite anime movie?  
18:to everyone favorite horror movie?  
19: to everyone favorite cartoon series?  
20:to everyone favorite anime(NOT COUNTING YOUR OWN!)  
21:to everyone favorite smash bros character?  
22:and finally to everyone would you all like a soul eater movie? if so(million dollar question right here) live-action or anime?(DRAMATIC MUSIC, CUE LIGHTNING FLASHES, AND...CUE BUTT WIGGLE FROM PATTY) that's all jax-naut is out peace!_

**Everyone: *goggles at the sheer length of the ask***

**Me: *cough* WELP! LET"S GET STARTED THEN!**

**Maka: I'd want a girl...named Aisa...and I don't know who the father would be...**

**Me: Soul?**

**Maka: *maka chops***

**Black Star: HAH! I'M NOT surprised!**

**Me: *fangirls*Y-you got to see Atsushi-Sensei in person!? *jealously corner***

**Maka: *kicks Soul in balls***

**Soul: OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! *rolling on floor***

**Maka: ….for being in love with me...pervert...**

**Me: We are deeply sorry...we have not watched it...But here's Kid smiling...**

**Kid: *faint smile***

**Me: *dies***

**Medusa: That question is against my nature...**

**Crona: We...can't...say...no...?**

**Blair: *looks at Crona***

**Crona: …**

**Me: There's no getting out of it...*smirks***

**Blair: O...K...Turns toward Crona...**

**Crona: GAH! NO! *runs around room***

**Me: YOU HAVE TO! THINK ABOUT OUR FANS!**

**Ragnarok: *punches Blair in the face***

**Blair: *knocked out***

**Everyone: awwwwwww...**

**Me: Someday...**

**Black Star: Naroootoo? Who's that?**

**Me: Another stupid, show-off who is a ninja...**

**Black Star: HE SOUNDS AWESOME! *runs to try to find Naruto***

**Soul: *randomly pulls out piano and starts playing* CAN YOU FEEL LIFE, MOVING THROUGH YOUR MIND? OOOOOOOOH**

**Kid: No.**

**Me: Well, that was an easy way to deal with that...**

**Maka: *looks at Spirit***

**Spirit: *looks at Maka***

**Maka: *mad face* He gave me panties for a congratulations gift...**

**Spirit: Wait...WHAT!?**

**Me: *hands my ISoul over to Liz* **

**Liz: *throws Isoul out window after seeing title screen of FNF***

**Everyone: GOD NO...**

**Patty:****Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido! Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo.. **

**Me: *throws Patty out window with Isoul***

**Stein: Nope! But I'm working on it! *smiles***

**Sid: I have big teeth because I'm a zombie...and no...I haven't...**

**Tsubaki: Ok...*pecks Black Star on the cheek***

**Me: *shrieks and twitches of mass fangirl***

**Black Star: OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? *chases Tsubaki around room***

**Me: HOLY CRAP THIS IS TOO MUCH EVEN FOR ME! Sorry but this may have to be continued...**

_**Me: *passing out from exhaustion***_

_**My god...you guys don't understand how tiring this is! See ya tomorrow peeples!**_


	9. Kid X Crona? retches

**Hi everyone! I just got my carpet cleaned and LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**I thought it would be kinda kewl to have a "Song of the Day" so...I'm going to announce the song I listened to the most while writing! Have fun listening to unfamiliar music! **

**SONG OF THE DAY: _Ayu's Euro Mega~Mix By Ayumi Hamasaki _**

_**Enjoy!**_

morganville101

_Hey! Its Chlo Chan! I completely support you in this fanfic and hope that you continue writing! Especially so i can see my cute little Ragnarok! *Hugs Ragnarok tightly while showering him with candy* Oh, and i just wanted to say that Chrona IS a boy! He is the manliest one in the room so don't judge him! *Hugs Chrona*. Sorry if i review too much, but reading your responses is really fun! I'll try to do it less, sorry!  
Stein: If you could dissect anybody in this room, including me and 0-San, who would it be?  
Lord Death: Exactly how old are you? Who are your parents?  
Stein: So is Sid like Frankenstein, or just a zombie?_

**Me: Thanks Chlo-Chan! It's comments like that that inspire me to keep writing! You guys have really helped me break out of my shell! Everyone of you guys! *Smiles***

**Ragnarok: *grunts and tries to escape hug to get to candy***

**Crona: Thank you...*looks around room***

**Me: Oh! It's no prob! I like lots and lots of reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Stein: *thinks* Hmmm...well...Crona would be interesting...but...*keeps naming names***

**Maka: Yeah...You're never gonna get a solid answer for that...**

**Death: Oh! I'd say I'm about 1000 years old! And the parents thing is classified!**

**Me: He doesn't know...**

**Stein: *stops thinking* I'd say he's a bit of both...His intelligence is of FrFrankenstein, but his body and the idea of the "undead " More Zombie**

**Sid: I'm me...What can't you understand?**

Professor Oak

_Crona... Are you a boy or a girl?_

**Crona: AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! *bangs head against table***

**Me: CRONA! REMEMBER CHLO-CHAN'S COMMENT!**

**Crona: *whimpers* ….why is it so hard to see I'm a man...**

**Masaki Shutto **

_Death the kid, When did you do symmetry and what got you into it? Not only that, Why is perfection is so important to you?_

**Everyone: Oh God, not again...**

**Kid: *rants on and on***

**Soul: ...Why don't you just explain how you got into it?...**

**Kid: I dunno, I was born with it...**

**Death: *sweatdrops* I had to buy two of each baby toy so he could rearrange his crib to be symmetrical...**

**Me: Wow...There's a limit on how OCD someone can be...**

Sam****

_To the entire soul eater gang. Have any of you ever played or heard of Five night's at Freddy's?_

**Liz: *screams* **

**Everyone else: NOPE!**

**Me: Yeah! I play it...I honestly don't think it's scary at all...But that's because I've was traumatized when I was a kid...**

**Everyone: 0.0 Wut?**

**Me: Yeah, I saw the ghost of my great-grandma in a mirror when I was, like, eight, and ever since I've had a major case of Spectrophobia...**

**Everyone: ….**

**Everyone: THE MORE YOU KNOW! *sparkles***

**Me; BACK ON TOPIC! *blushes***

BlackstarsHotAF

_Hey I love this its super funny so now the questions!  
Blackstar: Can I have a hug?  
Tsubaki: How did it feel to kill your brother? And sorry...  
Crona: Do you want me to protect you from those psychos cuz I can!  
Stein: What the literal fuck is wrong with you?  
Maka: What's it like to be flat chested? -pulls out bow and arrow for protection-  
Soul: Do you have feelings for anyone else at all?  
Blair: Who do you like?  
Spirit: Why are you such a man-whore and do you love Makas mama?  
Ragnarök: Why're you always so mean to Crona?  
Liz: Why're you always so scared?  
Patti: Can we be bffs? :D  
Blackstar: Another question! Can I be your new weapon? I have 12 forms_!

**Me: Awwww...Shucks...*kicks pebble cutely***

**Black Star: Uh...sure *hugz* ICK!**

**Tsubaki: Oh! It's fine! Uh...It was really hard and painful, but he was bad you know, I kinda had to...**

**Black Star: *pats Tsubaki hard on head***

**Tsubaki: Ow!**

**Crona: *icepack on head from banging head on table* Yes! Anything to get these people to understand I'm a boy...**

**Me: Where should I even begin? *looks at Stein***

**Stein: *screwing a purple lamb head on a zombie-iguana***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Nevermind We'll never know.**

**Maka: *CENSORED* CENSOREDCENSOREDCENSOREDCENSORED!**

**Me: *ears bleeding* I-I think I need to lay down and watch a couple episodes of Dora the Explorer...**

**Soul: Well, I do for Maka butttttt...*glaring at Maka wacking you with a chainsaw* She yells at me whenever I get near her so...**

**Tsubaki: *pats him on shoulder***

**Blair: Nya~ Soul-Kun is so KAWAII! *shoves boobs in Soul's face***

**Soul: *massive nosebleed* **

**Stein: OI! HE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD! *CPR***

**Spirit: *stops peeking at Medusa's bloomers and becomes serious* Of course I do, I love her more than anything else, other than Maka of course!**

**Maka: *rolls eyes* Then why are you such a pervert?**

**Spirit: *mind processing* *error, cannot compute***

**Ragnarok: "Cause she's a little brat! *noogies***

**Liz: WHO WOULDN'T BE SCARED ON A GHOST-SHIP?!**

**Patty: *squeals* YEAH! *gives a rainbow to BlackstarsHotAF***

**Me: ?How;d you get a rainbow?**

**Black Star: Naw...Tsubaki's my weapon, I wouldn't trade her for anyone! *smiles***

**Me: *fangirls***

jax-naut

_i'm back sorry for leaving you so many questions this time i'll only leave a few you don't have to answer them next chapter i can wait till chapter 12 but these 4 questions you must answer next chapter!_

_1:to blair have you ever went into heat before if so has it caused any problems between you and your friends(more specifically soul,blackstar and chrona)  
2:to everyone are you upset that season 2 of the anime was cancelled late into development?  
3:to chrona did you know that blair was originally planned to be your love-intrest in the cancelled season 2?  
4:to medusa whats up with that...that...EVIL FACE YOU MAKE WHEN YOU PLOT EVIL-DOINGS!_

_thats all till chapter 11 were i'll post the last 3 questions...oh and black-star you smell like rotten-cheese and horse shit._

**Me: No problem! I liked your Q's it just was quite a lot for someone to read at once...But don't worry! *thumbs up* I WILL finish answering! *trips***

**Me: (I'm going to skip this question because I'm so unhip that I don't know what the literal heck "Going into heat" means...*embaressed face***

**Everyone: *pissed off* Yes...**

**Me: Wait...season...2...canceled...? WHYYYYYYYYY!?**

**Crona: …..no...**

**Blair: Nya~ *licks paw***

**Me: That would've been...Interesting...**

**Medusa: *makes creepy evil face* Why, I don't know what you mean!**

**Black Star: *irk mark* HEY BASTARD! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!**

**Tsubaki: *holds Black Star down* Dreadful sorry jax-naut...Black Star doesn't like to be insulted...**

**Me: No dip, Sherlock...**

agarfinkel

_Soul- on a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you enjoy being bear hugged by Blair?  
2\. Fairies who live in Excalibur's cave- why do you live in that cave if you can't stand Excalibur?  
3\. Kid- why do you hate getting wet?_

_4\. Ox Ford- what's with the weird hairdo?_

**Me: Hello agar-Sama!**

**Soul: 2/10 I think it's really uncool...But I can't control my nose you know...**

**Maka: You can't control your pervertedness...**

**Fairies That Live In Excalibur's Cave: *looks at each other* *pause* FREEDOM! *all come flying out at once***

**Kid: Well, It's untidy, gross, and it makes you asymmetrical with the water droplets...**

**Ox: Well! I especially did some physics tests and I *rants***

**Me: NEXT ONE!**

Cneko

_Nya this fic made me laugh so hard. Btw I'm Blair's cousin. Wanna huggie cuz? 3 Maka and Soul: Is the rumour that you two sleep together true?  
Mifune: Did you really become a teacher at theDWMA? If you did what classes do you teach?  
BlackStar: Would you rather fight Natsu or Naruto?_

**Blair: CUZ! *hugz Cneko***

**Soul: I wish...**

**Maka: *maka chops* SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR PERVERTED FANTASIES!**

**Mifune: Um...*looks around* Yeah...but someone, I dunno I think his name was Atsushi...Created a manga in which I died...**

**Me: That...was actually the original...**

***confused faces***

**Black Star: I DUNNO WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE...BUT I'LL CHOOSE NARUTO CAUSE HE'S A NINJA!**

**Me: Yeah...go ahead...*camera***

kuroi uso

_crona : you same as me crona, many people think me a boy because my name but i was girl you know T_T anyway crona what your hobby ?  
tsubaki : do you like black star tsubaki-san ?  
patty : what a thing make you very scared ?  
crona and kid : why some people think you guys is good couple pairing?_

**Crona: …..I like to dance...**

**Everyone: *muffled snickers in background***

**Tsubaki: As a friend I do! *smiles***

**Black Star: N-N-N-N-NO SHE DOESN'T! *waps hand over Tsubaki's mouth* WE'RE PARTNERS! PARTNERS!**

**Patty: *lala's not paying attention***

**Me: I actually think we answered this question...But she's not listening anyway...**

**Kid:**

**Crona:**

**Kid:**

**Crona:**

**Everyone:**

**Me:**

**Kid: W-what?**

**Crona:**

***CHAOS INSUES***

**Everyone: THAT IS THE SINGLE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!**

**Kid: I have NO idea! Why'd you put the vulgar image in my clean and tidy head?**

EvIL NaShIrO

_crona : yo know when you say " do i look like girl to you? " i was thing, is not your gender is still unknown? what if you really a girl? #smile evil#  
well for some info to you guys kuroi uso is my little sister so dont be rude to her or you guys will be punishment#grin#_

**Everyone:**

**Me: *whispers* Were we rude to kuroi uso-Sama when we said her question was disgusting and vulgar?**

**Soul: *nods***

**Everyone: *hides behind pillars***

**Maka: Wait, are we really scared of a human?**

**Everyone: *comes out***

**Crona: I...AM...NOT...A...GIRL... *shows the "ahem"***

**Everyone: GAH! OK! WE ALL BELIEVE YOU! GAH! *throws up***

_**Well! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Next time I'll try to post to a song that ISN'T Japanese!**_

_**Sorry if it didn't meet up to standards, I am really tired from school and such...Ah...Middle School...**_

_**Mr. 0-San...OUT! *hit in head with boom mic* *camera and lights fall out***_


	10. NOTE TO ALL! SMALL DELAY

**Hi everyone! Your friendly neighborhood author here! Due to some (Ok, a LOT) of stuffs going on right now...I may not get the next chapter up until tommorow AT THE SOONEST! I'm really sorry but I've got a project in school and am hosting a huge party for my B-Day tommorow, BUT DON'T FRET! I still luv ya all and I will continue writing!**

**Mr. 0-San...OUT! XD **


	11. WOOT! Hopefully this chap doesn't suck!

_**WAAAHOOOO! YAY! I AM BACK! Sorry, the delay took a WEE longer than I thought, but...just...school...and...party...and...stuffs...that...stink...*sweatdrop***_

_**PREVIOUS JOKE WAS NOT FOUND FUNNY, WRITER SHALL PAY FOR HER CRIMES.**_

_**Ok, ok...Yeah, I was quite swamped for such an AWESOME day (I am now OFFICIALLY 14!) but I'm back, so, yay! So...anyway...FOR NARNIA!**_

* * *

**SONG OF THE DAY! _Blasphomus Rumors from Depache Mode (DEPACHE MODE FTW)_**

**Doro-chan chapter 8 . Feb 25 **

Maka-chan, Soul-kun. How many kids will you guys have? Please name one after me!

**Me: *Gives everyone a football helmet***

**Maka: *Goes on rampage***

**Soul: *Holds Maka down***

**Everyone: You saved our lives, Author-Sama...**

**Me: *Proud Aura* I know I did *trips into gooblek***

**Soul: (We will..Doro-Chan...)**

**Maka: *kills* (Not literally)**

**morganville101 chapter 9 . Feb 25 **

Hey, its Chlo Chan! OMG I completely forgot about my Mafune! I love you Mafune, just putting that out there! Black Star, don't hurt my Mafune, okay?  
Witch Angela: Can i steal Mafune from you?  
Free: So, did you get the whole wolf thing from the witch's eye, or the immortal clan?  
Medusa: If you hated the little girl's mom's cooking so much, then why didn't you just leave?  
everyone: If you were a character from Black Butler, which would you be?

**Mifune: Um...Thank you...**

**Black Star: *angry face* If it's for the fans...whatever...**

**Angela: NO! Mifune is my friend! *swishes a mop* Get away from my Mifune doo-doo head!**

**Me: That was quite hurtful Angie...**

**Free: Um...When I was little, I was bitten by another werewolf...I think his name was Fenrir Greyback?**

**Me: Wrong fandom Free...(Cross Harry Potter refrence off the list)**

**Medusa: NEVER!**

**Arachne: ….**

**Me: Black Butler...Hmmmm...(I have SADLY not watched it yet...yes..go ahead...make your...make your jokes...I've heard them all...)**

**Soul: The coolest guy...**

**Maka: The smartest girl!**

**Black Star: THE STRONGEST AND MOST AWESOMENESSESS GUY-DUDE!**

**Kid: The most symmetrical...**

**Me: SEBASTIAN! Cause...he's the only guy I know...*emo corner***

**Sam again chapter 9 . Feb 25 **

To everyone. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

**Everyone: ?Tootsie Pop?**

**Me: OH! I ACTUALLY TRIED THIS! I REACHED 1683 LICKS!**

**Soul: *sweatdrop* You need a life...**

**Me: Hahaha...I know...**

**derpiest bulldog chapter 9 . Feb 25 **

Hey guys, obviously I have some questions.  
1\. Do any of you know the band Foo Fighters? If you do what's your favorite song from them.  
2\. Soul, what cc is your bike. (Personaly I have an orange Kawasaki 1200cc cruiser).

**Me: I have heard the name before...But I couldn't name a song if I tried...*sad face***

**Soul: I honestly have no idea...**

**Maka: You own a motorcycle and you don't even know what CC it is?**

**Soul: No...**

**Me: Sorry for the lame answers...You touched on subjects I know nothing about so...*Bangs head against table***

**Kid: Oi...Where'd you get that table?**

**braelynnway chapter 9 . Feb 26 **

Ok, Crona is actually my brother now. My mom adopted him after Medusa died. So I'm his sister. HI CRONA! Btw, IF ANY OF YOU MAKE FUM OF MY ONEE-CHAN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL ALL OF YOU! Also, sorry about this Crona. You have to kiss Maka (that's Shô he has a crush on. He lied when he said he didn't have a crush on anyone). Next! Kid I'm your future wife so get used to it. Also, go on a symmetry rampage. Next, soul, stay away from Maka.  
THAT'S ALL! LOVE YOU ONEE-CHAN! :3

**Crona: Woah...wait...who are you?**

**Maka: GAH! I'D RATHER KISS SOUL THAN YOU!**

**Soul: …**

**Me: NO! I'M KID'S FUTURE WIFE!**

**Kid: You are both horrible untidy and asymmetrical...Why would I want to marry disgusting pieces of trash like you?**

**Me: T.T *bangs head against table again***

**Kid: STOP YOU MADE A DENT IN THAT WONDERFULLY SYMMETRIC DESK! *pushes me out window* *pats table on forehead**What am I talking about Table's don't have foreheads* *Why am I talking in Astriks?***

**Medusa: I died?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Everyone:**

**Me: What?**

**Everyone: How the heck did you get back up here so fast?**

**AlexistheEliatrope chapter 9 . Feb 26 **

this is really funny! lovin' it! anyway, onward to the qustions!  
maka:do you ever get jealous when blair wants to "play" with soul?  
ragnarok: why are you so mean to crona? if you answer truthfully i wilk give you some *dangles a bag of skittles in front of him*  
stein: seriously, why are you so obsessed with dissection?  
tsubaki: how do you survive living with black*star 24/7? i would not be able to handle that

thanks for listening! before i go..* tackle hugs kid then runs away*

**Me: Aw...Thankies...ONWARDS! YEAH!**

**Maka: NO! I DON"T GET JEALOUS! *blushes***

**Everyone: *creepy smile***

**Me: *silent fist-pump* yas!**

**Maka: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE STUPID GRINS?! *Maka choppies passed around***

**Tsubaki: I think you may be more compassionate than you let on...**

**Maka: ….**

**Ragnarok: *snatches skittles* THANK YOU!**

**Me: Now answer the question...**

**Ragnarok: NEVER! *runs around room pouring skittles in mouth***

**Stein: Why is the grass purple?**

**Me:...The grass is green Stitch-Head...**

**Stein: EXACTLY! **

**Me:...**

**Tsubaki: I think I kinda answered this already...But it's quite easy actually! *smile***

**Me: It's cause Tsubaki is the most patient person in the history of everything...**

**Kid: GAH!**

**Me: NOOOO! THAT'S MY HUGGIE!**

**Guest chapter 9 . Feb 26 **

Asura: why did u swallow your weapon partner?  
Giriko: are you a pedophile?  
Gopher: are u gay for Noah?  
Justin Law: what kinda music do u listen to?

**Me: (My apoligizes if I completely and Utterly fail with these characters...)**

**Asura: Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do...**

**Me: He doesn't know...**

**Giriko: *sips from bottle* Why the heck would you think that?**

**Angela: Yes...**

**Everyone: 0.0**

**Mifune: YOU EVIL BASTARD! *chases Giriko around room***

**Gopher: WAT!? NO! *kneels* Please Noah-Sama...It was his idea not mine!**

**Law: Ah, music, Guest-San, if it's loud, I take it...**

**Maka: I'm surprised you still have your hearing...**

**king naruto chapter 9 . Feb 26 **

Mr0-san going into heat means it's time for animals to mate aka have sex..

To soul:why do you have sharp teeth?

To medusa:who would win in a fight between you archne and shaula?

To stein:take that screw out of your head

To maka:have you seen the show gravity falls if so would you like to guest star?

To:blackstar:if you had a daughter what would her name be

Everyone:favorite video game or anime(not counting your own)

Everyone:would you want a soul eater movie if so live-action or anime

**Me: Ah, that's a very nice and clean thought...*sweatdrop***

**Soul: I was born with them, and everyone seems to think they're cool so, *shrugs***

**Tsubaki: Whenever we hear a report of someone's ear being bitten off, we know who was in charge of the mission...**

**Soul: It's mighty useful too!**

**Medusa: ME of course...**

**Arachne: NO ME!**

**Shaula: I am fit for that canidate...**

***Sisters argue before Death Death chops em all***

**Stein: No.**

**Maka: I have never seen Gravity Falls, but I guess if you think I would be good...**

**Me: *wondering if I should do a Gravity Falls/Soul Eater crossover***

**Black Star: BLACK STAR JR. OF COURSE!**

**Tsubaki: That name is for boys...**

**Black Star: PINK STAR THE FIRST!**

**Me: Legend of Zelda/ One Piece! *smiles awkwardly***

**Everyone: What's a video game/ anime?**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Liz: ANYTHING OTHER THAN FIVE MORNINGS AT FIONA'S OR WHATEVER THAT WAS! *Scared corner***

**Everyone: HECK yeah!**

**Me: A live-action movie would be SOOO cool! START A KICKSTARTER SOMEBODY!**

_**I am sorry I couldn't do them all at once...I wanted to get the next chapter as soon as I could. The rest of the Q's will be answered next chapter! **_

_**Thank you for understanding, and thanks for following this fic! BYE! *waves***_


	12. MORE RANDOM CRAP!

_**Woop! I'm quite a bit behind, arn't I? *sweatdrop* Um...let's continue!**_

**SONG O' DA DAYZIES! _The Hardware Store by Weird Al Yankovic (I CAN SING THAT IMPOSSIBLE RAP PART I'M SPECIAL!)_**

kuroi uso chapter 9 . Feb 26

#ahem# i just ask kid-kun!, i curious person you know # anger mode#  
and crona dont mad please, i love you went you smile so please smile for me!  
anyway question!  
kid : so who girl you actually like?  
maka : why you always mad if soul love you so much? you love him to dont you?  
blair : because i cant hug crona, please hug him for me W

that all about question for today answer please #good mood again#

**Kid: That question was against my nature...and my clean mind...*starts mopping brain with mop***

**Crona: Um...*smiles awkwardly*...that good?**

**Me: *whispers inside joke to Crona***

**Crona: *smile really cutely***

**Kid: No.**

**Me: ?You like a girl named No?**

**Kid: No. *walks out of room calmly***

**Everyone: ….He likes Patty...**

**Kid: *far away* NO! *throwing up noises***

**Maka: BECAUSE! I NEVER WANT TO MARRY...CAUSE MEN ALWAYS CHEAT! *glances at Spirit***

**Spirit: What?**

**Blair: OTAY! *hugs Crona***

**Crona: *squirms* Get offa me ya cat!**

**Me: YAY! BACK TO HAPPY FUN TIMEZIES!**

**EvIL NaShIrO chapter 9 . Feb 26 **

HOW DARE YOU GUYS ANSWER MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!# PSYCHO MODE#  
maka!give 10 maka-chop to kid and mr. 0-san i will forgive you guys and i cant punishment crona because he/she is my little sister favorite character however i never believe he/she is a boy for me.  
anyway for my favorite character  
RAGNAROK : how much you like to bullying crona? #big evil smile#

**Everyone: *screams like girls and run around room in random figure eights***

**Crona:...Oh noes...**

**Maka: I MUST DO IT! *does so***

**Me: OW!**

**Kid: *starts shooting at Maka***

**Crona: …..Little...sister?**

**Me: *quickly hides Crona in the magical "Excalibur cave"***

**Ragnarok: I LIKE TO DO SO! *big evil smile back***

**Me: ...You are an evil-whatever-you-are...Raggie..**

**Ragnarok: RAGGIE?**

**Me: Uh...ONWARDS!**

**Cneko chapter 9 . Feb 26 **

Yaaay! I got a cousin huggie! *hugz Blair* And don't worry Mr 0-San you're doing great 3 I have so many questions but I'll try to keep it around 3. I hope you guys don't mind putting up with me.  
Maka: Would you french kiss Soul if you got an infinite supply of books if you did? And if you don't kiss him Patty will clobber you with 1000 giraffes.  
Crona: If you're a guy then why did you get mad when Black Star mentioned the third sword between your legs in the manga?  
Everyone: Would you rather live happily with the person you loved the most and let all your other friends die or die yourself and be erased from everyone's memory?  
Hope you don't think I'm too annoying *poofs to another fanfic*

**Blair: *hugzies again* **

**Me: *collapsed on bed* Thank you! You have no clue how tough it is to do this stuff with school and birthday and crackerjack commersiel...wait what?**

**Maka: No. *clobbered with 1000 giraffes***

**Patty: HORSESHOE! *riding a freaking spartan giraffe with war paint and a unicorn horn***

**Maka: *running away* STILL NO!**

**Crona: because...I hate dirty jokes...**

**Me: You hate us cause you ain't us-**

**Crona: GAH! *covers ears***

**IT'S TORTURE CRONA TIME! YAY!**

**Me: *splurting out dirty jokes while everyone else continues***

**Everyone: …..**

…**.**

**THIS IS AN FANFIC NOT A QUESTION-OUR-ENTIRE-EXISTANCE-FIC!**

**Everyone: The second...**

**Soul: The first...**

**Me: *still dirty* What's long and hard and has-Wait...what were we talking about?**

**Crona: So...not...child-appropiriate...*shivers***

**Me: NOOOO! COME BACK! YOU AIN"T ANNOYING!**

**AlexistheEliatrope chapter 10 . Feb 26 **

its okay! happy birthday, btw

**Me: THANKIES! YAY! *trips over a cucumber***

**HOW'D THAT GET THERE?!**

**jax-naut chapter 10 . Feb 26 **

mr 0-san here's your birthday gift A SONG:IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! ANOTHER YEAR OLDER (IT'S A GREAT DAY) ANOTHER YEAR WISER(SHOUT HOORAY) IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY B-DAY TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR! :)

**Me: *dancing to the music***

***All of a sudden puppet-Dumbledore pops out of a cake***

**Dumbledore: OOOOHH! *sings Happy Hogwarts Birthday* *If ya don't know... watch?v=Xy-4ykwGFDk* *XD***

**Me: YAY! I'M SOMEONES FAVORITE AUTHOR!**

**agarfinkel chapter 10 . Feb 27 **

1\. Eruka- have you ever eaten frog legs before (it's a French delicacy)?  
2\. Justin- why are always listening to music?  
3\. Arachne- which would be worse: being killed by Maka (how she dies in the manga) or being killed by Asura (how she dies in the anime)?  
4\. Black Star- which is more painful: the Reaper Chop or the Maka Chop

**Me: *waves* Hi again!**

**Eruka: AH! NO! *hugs a froggie* FROGS ARE MAI FRIENDS!**

**Me: *eating frog legs* …**

**Eruka: …**

**Me: *chews slowly***

**Eruka: T.T**

**Me: *swallows***

**Eruka: YOU MONSTER! *hits me with broomstick***

**Justin: WAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF MY MUSIC!**

**Soul: He thinks he's cool...listening to music...**

**Justin: WAT?**

**Arachne: Oh...well...I don't recall ever dying but...**

**Me: Yeah...you did...**

**Arahne: ….Maka's would certaintly be much more humiliating...**

**Me: ...She's not listening...**

**Black Star: Um...probably the Reaper Chop...BUT IT DOESN'T REALLY HURT ME!**

**Death: *choppies him***

**Black Star: *pile of goob* ...Ok...maybe a little...**

**morganville101 chapter 10 . Feb 27 **

Happy birthday!

**Me: YAY! THANK YOU! *confetti* *sprinkles***

**HarukaxX chapter 9 . Feb 27 **

Crona: Your head looks so flat sometimes. Why is it like this? Did Medusa use you as a chair or what? XD  
Sid: Do you eat brains?  
Nygus: How can you deal with Sid being a Zombie?

**Crona: *glances at Medusa***

**Medusa: Why! Of course I don't! *fake smile***

**Crona:...*rubs head***

**Sid: No! What kinda savage do you take me for?**

**Me:*playing Plant's VS Zombies on Isoul that magically reappeared when I threw it out the window all those chappies ago* BRAINZZZZ**

**Nygus: Because he DOESN'T eat brains...**

**Everyone: ?**

**Doro-chan chapter 10 . Feb 28 **

Happ y b-day Mr.O-san!

**Me: YAY! AGAIN! THANKS FOR ALL THE HAPPY B-DAYSIES GUYS!**

**hetaliafan98 chapter 10 . Feb 28 **

First off Happy Birthday! Or, late birthday?  
Kid  
Do you know that when you do finally become symmetrical, you take over being the Shinigami?

Black*Star  
Do you know your voice actors a girl?

Crona  
Don't worry, I know your a boy.

Maka  
Do you know it was Blair who got you that celebratory gift, spending your dads money? SoMa for the win! XD

Pattie  
Giraffe!

O-San  
Since you bring up emo corners, are you referring to Tamaki's emo corner?

Everyone  
Bees?

**Me: THANKS!**

**Kid: Hit two birds with one stone I guess...**

**Me: ...Wouldn't that be asymmetrucal?**

**Kid: *face fault* YOU"RE RIGHT!**

**Black Star: Voice...Actor?**

**Me: Yeah...Your voice is from a girl...**

**Black Star: But my voice is mine?**

**Me: *facepalm* Nevermind...**

**Crona: ….Thank you...**

**Maka: What? *looks at Blair***

**Blair: *meow***

**Maka: You mean the perverted panties?**

**Spirit: Wait...WHAT?**

***SoMa is metioned, Maka loses temper* TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!**

**Patty: GIRAFFE! *thumbs up with sparkley explotion in background***

**Me: No...actually I've never watched Naruto...*sweatdrop***

**I HAVE NO LIFE! DO NOT JUDGE ME BASED ON THIS ANSWER!**

**Everyone: Bees?**

**Stein: Bees.**

**kuroi uso chapter 10 . Feb 28 **

hoah... so mr. 0-san birthday is today?!  
outan joubi omedeto! happy birthday!  
i'm sorry can't gift mr. 0-san present  
but i and my brother hope you have best moment for today

**Me: ARIGATO! And I wish you have a wonderful day also! *smiles***

**That Italian chapter 10 . Mar 1 **

Hello everyone! I have some questions for you all but unlike most people they don't involve awkward shipping *coughcough  
Maka: Off the top of your head if you could go to anywhere in the world where would you go?  
Soul: Have you ever been part of a gang?  
Blackstar: Can you breakdance?  
Tsubaki: How tall are you?  
Kid: What's your favorite number? Mine is 7...can you make 7 symmetrical? Seriously i wanna see you try!  
Liz: What are you so scared of?  
Patty: Hang out with me sometime you're so awesome! :D  
Crona: I think you need a change in clothing style. Maybe kid can help you out *winkwink  
Ragnarok: What's your favorite candy? Mine is reeses!  
Blair: Meow...that is all  
Stein: Since you dissect a lot of shit what is your favorite organ in the body?  
Spirit: I'm about to send you a helmet due to all the brain damage youve recieved so far.  
Death: Sing me a song of death and triumph...and kittens!  
Medusa: You're a pretty cool villian...pretty cool for someone with bloomers! *runs away while laughing hysterically

Stein:

**Everyone: ….thank god...**

**Maka: Um...probably the Great Library! *eyes turn into books***

**Soul: Nope...I just think motorcycles are cool...**

**Black Star: YEAH! *does epic breakdance move***

**Everyone: Ouuuuuu...0.0**

**Black Star: *bonks head and is knocked out***

**Everyone: *maniac laughs***

**Tsubaki: Oh...I'd probably have to say 5 foot 5... (wild guess...)**

**Kid: 8! And um...*whips out piece of paper* If you do it this wa- NO! Maybe...**

**Me: He's gone...**

**Liz: EVERYTHING! *hides in corner* ….except for makeup...**

**Patty: Yay! *flower-pot with a dolphin inside* SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME!**

**Crona:...*looks back and forth* I-I'm good...thanks...**

**Ragnarok: ALL CANDY! *mugs you of all your candy***

**Me: OMG REESES ARE MY FAVORITE FAVORITES TOO! *cyber high-five through screen***

**Blair: Meow! *licks paw***

**Stein: My favorite organs are the ones I create! *totally not creepy smile***

**Me: ….*slowly scootches away***

**Spirit: Thanks you...I need it...**

**Maka: *maka-chops just cuz***

**Spirit: Now...please...**

**Death: *record player* _Death is sweet! Death is love! The winner takes all! And the Kitty lost her glove! SING IT NOW! SING A SONG OF DEATH AND TRIUMPH! ALONG WITH KITTY KATS! (kittykittykitty) SING A SONG OF ENDING AND VICTORY! MEOW MEOW...MEWOWOW!_**

**Everyone: ….**

**Medusa: Oh, thank- HOLD UP! *chases you around room***

**Stein:**

**Stein:**

**Stein: *sings*_ Do you wanna build a human?_**

**Everyone:**

**Stein: .._.It doesn't have to be a human..._**

**_guest __chapter 10 . Mar 1 _**

Happy B-day! or late... Anyways to Liz, Patty, and Lord Death. At your mansion, does Kid's symmetry ever bother you? or are you just plain use to it? I mean you are living with him so you have to keep everything perfect in your house plus he might have his hands on your stuff and then move it to some place to keep the room symmetrical...

**Me: Thanks!**

**The three people: We are used to it...*sweatdrops***

**Kid: Liz...you left a red polish remover on the opposite side of a blue one on your desk...what do you have to say for yourself?**

**Liz:...Kill me now...**

**Doro-chan chapter 11 . 23h ago **

Happy Birthday! Also  
Maka: What would you rather do let Black*Star choose your outfits and do your makeup for 2 months or get married to Soul tomorrow and name one of your kids after me? Both of you please don't kill me! *makes a really kawaii and sad face*

**Maka: Black Star...**

**Everyone: Oh God...**

**Maka: No...I'll do it...**

**Me: CUTE! *dies***

**PsychoPony777 chapter 11 . 23h ago **

Hello, Time for some Evil MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Cough Cough* Sorry.

Crona: Maka-Chop Maka and Break Dance in front of Everyone

Maka: You have to Hang out with your Papa for the day

Lord Death: You must Reaper-Chop the Mr.O-San Every time he says "What"

Medusa: You are the Best Witch Ever, So you get to have the Honor of Killing the most annoying thing to ever Existed, EXCALIBUR!

BlackStar and Kid: You must be locked in a Room with Excalibur while he tells you his WHOLE STORY!

Soul: You get a Free pass for now, Here *Give you a Brand New Motorcycle that can travel at Supersonic Speeds* Have fun.

Justin Law: Here *Gives you New Music* You are a BadA**

Asura (Sorry if I miss spelled your name): You are the Awesome. You get to have your Real Body back if you want it.

Blair: Who is better at F***ing, Males or Females.

Patty: Here *Gives her a Zoo pass* You can now go see the Giraffes

Liz: You must go into a Haunted House for the Whole Day

Stein: You are F*** up in the Mind, and That is why I Live you. You get to dissect anyone in the room, that Includes Lord Death Himself.

And Finally...

Giriko: Your are a Living Chainsaw, and that is the very definition of a BadA**. So you get to kill anyone you want.

I am Evil, So be lucky that I am leaving now. Be prepared or I will Sneak up...and...KILL YA!  
Psycho

**Me: *rubs hands* Let's do dis...**

**Crona: ...I can Crona-Chop...*Crona-Chops Maka**breakdances***

**Maka: OI! YOU BAS- *pauses when she sees Crona sick and epic moves***

**Maka: *rolls eyes* Fine...**

**Spirit: YAY! *drags Maka off***

**Me: What?**

**Death: *death-chops***

**Me: *rubs head* WHAT WAS THAT FO-**

**Death: *death-chops* *evil grin***

**Medusa: YES! *goes off to kill Excalibur when she realizes the door's locked***

**Everyone: They're...dead...**

**Soul: YES! *revs and drives around room***

**Law: *takes music* Why, thank you very much! *smiles***

**Asura: Yes! MWHAHAHAHAHA! *koff koff* *faints***

**Blair: Males!**

**Everyone: 0-0**

**Blair: It's true! *meow***

**Patty: YAY! GIRAFFIES!**

**Liz: NO! **

**Everyone: *shoves her in***

**Liz: AH! THAT ARROW IS SCARY!**

**Kid: *facepalm***

**Stein: Heh heh...*looks around room* one problem...WHO TO DISSECTAFGHGSFJGSHFCS?! *falls over backward in chair***

**Giriko: Yes...I am...and no...I won't...**

**Everyone: ?**

_**AHHH! I'M STILL BEHIND! I'll try to catch up to em all tomorrow! THANKIES FOR ALL THE HAPPY ASKS! XD**_


	13. UPDATE! I'M A'COMIN BACK!

**Sorry for not warning sooner...but the fic will be on another delay, as my computer broke and I have to buy a new one...I'm sorry you have to wait so long...but I promise I will make it up to you! :)**

**UPDATE! I GOT THE COMPUTER! WHOOP WHOOP! I'll try to get the next chappie up as soon as possible, but I'm gonna try to fit ALL of the asks into one so...maybe a couple more days... :(**

**THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT! LIFE HATES ME RIGHT NOW! DX**


	14. A Note from a Lazy Author

**Hello everyone! I've totally been on here for five months or so! HA! HAHAHAHAha! hahahaha! ha... *sweats* owo"**

**I am so sorry for not updating ANY of my stories AT ALL lately. I've been so busy, with a coop One Piece blog stuff on tumblr (ask-the-skye-crew) real life stuff, school stuff, family stuff, other random stuff, writers block, laziness, and much much more. I just haven't had any time whatsoever to write anything that I'm confident in sharing because it's pretty much crap. **

**But, hopefully I'll return at some point. I've come so far since I first discovered the amazing world of the internet by coming on here a little more than a year ago. I still love to write and I still love all y'all. Because of all of your support and such, I have gained confidence to share my writing and ideas, and I have come so far from being a scared little candy corn who knew how to put letters together. To all of you, thank you for your patience and support. \owo/**

**Also, please keep in mind that I am barely 14 freaking years old. XD You can't trust kids bruh, just saying...**

**From a very sorry author,**

**Mr. 0-San**


End file.
